When all else fails
by IKnowWhatToDo
Summary: What happens when you're forced to stay with a friend? Rated M for future references if i decide to do somthing with this story. Critisisum is incureged.
1. When all else fails

It was a very peaceful evening in Ponyville. Sweetie Belle was on her way home from a very late Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting. She passed the clock tower in the town square; it read 12 o'clock AM. "Oh, wow, I'm glad that Rarity's in Canterlot or else I'd be in huge trouble". The streets were hardly filled with anypony; everypony was already either in bed or on their way home to go to bed. She past the school house on her way home, she had recently graduated from Miss Cheerilee's class. Sweetie had just turned fifteen; she was the oldest out of her trio of friends. On her way home she felt the wind crawl along her spine sending chills all throughout her body. The dress she was wearing was not helping her keep warn. She was now at her house, but something seemed out of the ordinary. There was a busted up window on the second floor, and the front door had looked as though it was broken off the hinges.

Her subconscious was telling her 'don't do it you know that there are some bad ponies in there, so go call the cops', but she decided to ignore it. "H-hello?" she said in weak tone. A crash could be heard from Rarity's bedroom she had to go and investigate. "Rarity?" she slowly opened the door praying that it was Rarity. She panned her head back and forth looking at every corner. The room was dark but she could make out two figures in the corner. One was tall and looked as if he could bench her and her two friends, but then again that wasn't much of an accomplishment; but his lackey, he looked like he could beat down a full-grown dragon.

Her mind was racing with questions _who are they, what are they looking for, and why would they think it's here. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling "get her you idiot" "you got it boss". Just then the lackey started to trudge towards her, the ground practically shaking as his stronger-than-the-ordinary-pony legs hit the ground. She screamed and started to run, but the mystery stallions where right behind her. All of her friend's houses where the way she came so she couldn't go to them for help. "Help…oh, somepony please help!" but nobody answered her cries for help. _Oh, come on, ponies can't sleep that heavily. _

Sweetie was trying her hardest to stay strong, but her fear got the best of her and tears started to make their way down her face. She quickly turned into a back ally and found herself face-to-face with a metal fence. She turned to run back but it was a little too late the thieves were already at the end of the ally slowly making their way closer and closer. She was about to scream out in terror when she noticed a small hole in the fence. She thought that if she could fit she could go and find help. Without a second thought she rushed through the small opening, but the fence wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Just as you would think her dress got caught on a hook in the fence.

"Well, don't just stand there get after her, I'll go get the truck!" She couldn't believe this was happening; she normally saw this type of stuff in movies, but never thought that it could never happen to her. Luckily the big one had to go around the building because there was no other way then the little hole. Her first instincts were to take off the dress and run for it, so she did. She ran to the other end of the ally. The first thing she noticed was that the sun was making its first appearance of the day. She started sprinting along the brick road until a familiar structure started to come into view. It was the local library and most likely her safe haven. She then imaged the purple unicorn that she'd turn to.

Twilight….


	2. The fight

The sun was still rising and Sweetie Belle was still running. She had hoped that since the sun was raising that would mean ponies would start waking up and that would scare off the mysterious/very-scary stallion, but that was not the case. As what seemed like an eternity the tree shaped library slowly can closer and closer. _I'm almost there _she thought to herself as she thought the load in her heart was about to be lifted. She finally got to the front door, but it was as if karma itself was listening; the front door was locked. _Really! You have got to be kidding me._ She screamed and slammed on the door but nopony came to open it. _I don't have time for this shit._

She quickly ran to the back of the library. They had recently put a back door in that was never locked because Spike repeatedly lost his key. She opened the door only to hear the sound of running water and very deep pitched singing that could probably compete with her very own voice. "If I left tomorrow would anybody care….stuck in this sorrow….going nowhere." **(Would it matter by Skillet please don't sue if you do not read this)** She started sprinting to where the voice was coming from, but the more she listened to the lovely voice the slower her pace became; soon coming to a slow trot forgetting the reason she came in the first place._ How selfish can he be not sharing his gift with the world. _Her trance was soon interrupted with the sound of stumbling and crashing coming from the room below.

She finally came to the door that the voice and running water was coming from. She could see steam rising from the small crack under the door. She started slamming on the door "Spike, are you in there!" "Twilight? Is that you?" "No it's me, Sweetie Belle now open up I need your help!" There was a small pause "…Can it wait?" he said in very awkward tone of voice. "No I need your help right n- *eeep* was the only sound she could get out after that. She felt a bag make its way around her body and trapping her. Spike didn't hear another sound out of her so he began to worry. "Sweetie Belle, are you ok…. Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle was struggling with all her might but it still wasn't enough so she decided to deal with this situation the way Rarity would try to get out of this. She then inhaled a great amount of air. "This bag is too tight, there's no room in here, and the material is giving me a rash!" She couldn't believe how much she was sounding like Rarity. She could hear his grumbling so she knew it was working. "Drop me you brute you will never find love if you think abduction is the way". "SHUT UP, MY GOD YOU PONYVILLE FOLK CAN WHINE LIKE NO OTHER!" He then started to shake the bag hoping to shut her up.

"Hey! Drop the girl you and me are gonna dance". Sweetie Bell knew this voice all too well; it was Spike, coming to her rescue. She could imagine her savior now he had a red cape on, his combed hair swaying in the breeze, and his dazzling smile whiter than Celestia's mane. "But there's no music." Spike had a befuddled look on his face. "No it means….. wow the strong ones really are idiots." Sweetie Bell couldn't help but snicker at Spikes remark. The stallion was now seething with rage "what did you call me!" Spike's confidence soon began to wither, _ok_ _this guy is completely pissed off, he can probably kick my ass, and I need to get Sweetie Belle away from him…. No I'd still prefer this guy over Opal. _

Neither of them made a move toward one another, so Spike thought that the stallion lost his nerve. "Are you scared?" the stallion's eyes shot open with a full shade of red "Wildhooves ain't afraid of nopony!" on cue Wildhooves darted towards Spike. Spike barely had enough time to react, the fists came flying at him and Spike dodged every one of them. Spike looked at himself with a very surprised and pleased look, but Spike's celebration was cut short for another wave of punches was upon him. (I sounded all old timey and what not. Back to the action!) Spike wasn't as lucky this time; one good blow caught him in his ribs and he heard a few cracks and snaps. "Yep…*cough*….. That's a broken bone." _No time to cry now Spike, what to do, what to do._ Spike had an idea, it was risky, but it was the best he could come up with he crept his tail around the stallion while his fists kept the guy occupied.

Sweetie Belle was still stuck in the bag still trying to find a way out. "Come on you stupid bag rip…..*grunt*…*pant*….*grunt*… oh this is useless; I don't even care anymore just somebody win." She was trying to rip the fabric of the bag as hard as she could, but a feeble attempt. She could hear the sound of somepony running away and somepony coming over to the bag. Before she knew what was going on she felt herself get lifted into the air. Whoever had here was breathing heavily and staggered with every step. It wasn't until long that a light shun through the bag. She heard the rope that held the bag together get ripped in two and the bag slowly fall down around her. With fear still as her main emotion her first action was to punch whatever was in front of her.

"*gasp* oh my god Spike I'm so sorry I didn't expect to see you." Spike looked nothing like the image she gave him. He still had shampoo in his hair, he chipped a few teeth, and to top it all off the closest thing to a cape was a red towel that had something bulging out from under it. She was stunned but the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel unrewarded "Spike, are happy to see me?" Spike was very confused as to what was going on… until he looked down. "Sweetie Belle, listen this is not what you think it is". Spike slowly started to get up but Sweetie Belle stood right up with him. "Well of course it is Spike, what else could it be?" Spike couldn't help but notice that she was becoming more like her sister every day, only one other pony could pull off such a flirt and that was of course Rarity. "Um…uh, h-how about we just not talk about this anymore and forget this ever happened." "But you saved my life it's the least I can do" Sweetie Belle got really close to Spike started to spin around him and whispered in his ears "and I want to".

That last comment made Spikes cheeks blush a bright red, more red than the apples in Sweet Apple Acres. "No, no, no, no, you just think you want to because I just….saved…your…..life." Realizing he just repeated what she just said with his back up against the wall he was at a loss for words. "See, I knew you'd see it my way." Before he could protest any further she yanked the towel off and was too at a loss for words when she saw what it was. "There's a knife in your side!" Spike took a look down and tried to play it cool. "How did that get there"? 


	3. Day one

**Sorry it took so long I had a bit of a writers block so that means this one was probably weak at least in my opinion so here you go.**

It was now 7 o'clock AM and Spike screaming of agony filled the library. "Carful, tender flesh your messing around with." Sweetie Belle was trying to pull the knife out of Spike's side. "Well, I'm sorry but it has to come out!" "Well it doesn't_ have _to come out." Spike had been hiding his pain with sarcasm the entire morning and Sweetie Belle had just about enough of it. "That's it if you don't let me pull that knife out I'm going to shove it in even further!" Spike had a feeling that she was serious. "Okay" Spike had a hint of fear in his voice but then again who wouldn't. "Alright? On the count of three…..one….two…..thr-" "WAIT!...are we going one two three go or one two three?" Sweetie Belle had a disapproving look on her face.

Just then Spike felt an excruciating pain course through his entire body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, what…the…fuc-" Spike had passed out from exhaustion and pain. _He's so cute when he's sleeping, whoa, where did that come from? _Sweetie Belle quickly ran into the kitchen looking for a towel to soak up the blood. "Towel, towel, towel where do they keep the towels" out of the corner of her eye she saw a striped red and white towel. When she got back to Spike she had expected to see a blood stained floor and couch but they were both completely clean. She took another in-depth analysis at Spike's wound and it was completely healed. _There must be a reasonable explanation for this. _She then went up to the bookshelf and started pulling out books on healing and dragon wounds, but the books left here at a dead end; although she did read an interesting fact that there's nothing a dragon likes more than getting his ear blown on. _I might have to use this sometime; why do I keep saying things like this? _

Spike awoke with a fright he took a look at the clock, it read three o'clock PM. He felt were the knife had punctured him, but there was no gap there wasn't even a scare. Spike's eyes went wide realizing what did this to him. _The stone!_ The last time Spike was over at Rarity's he found a shiny red and yellow rock under her chair while trying to retrieve a role of tape that somehow found its way under it. It was covered in dust and cobwebs so she wouldn't miss it if he ate it, right? He polished it off and ate it, but it must have been the worst tasting gem he's ever eaten. However, ever since he ate the gem he's felt power beyond normal.

Spike tried to get up, but something heavy was on his lap. He looked down to find Sweetie Belle asleep lying across his lap. Spike slowly and carefully lifted her head up, stood up, and lowered her head making sure he didn't wake her. "Spike, is that you?" Spike knelt down so he was face-to-face with her. "Yah it's me, how are you feeling?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm tiered, so I guess I should go home and clean up before Rarity gets home." "Wait you can't go home." Spike grabbed her wrist before she was about to leave. Sweetie Belle was surprised by his reaction to her wanting to go home. "Why can't I?" Spike was even confused at his reaction he didn't know what to say next. "Well, they know what you look like, they know where you live, what if their waiting for you to go back…I-I think it would be best if you stayed here until Rarity comes back." Spike was now blushing at the fact that a girl might be staying with him. Spike was a little bit of a nerd he played video games, he watched cartoons, and he listened to music that most people would not approve of Sweetie Belle knew about all of this, but friend or not Sweetie Belle was still a girl and Spike was still a nerd. What Spike didn't notice was that Sweetie Belle was also blushing. "Well, if you think that's best." She was very excited that she would be spending the next three days with Spike all alone as much as she didn't want to admit it she had a crush…..and on Spike no less.

Spike took a look at the clock it read ten o'clock. Spike was sitting on the couch while Sweetie Belle was upstairs brushing her hair. _Only_ f_our hours until the end of the day what can we do._ "Hey Sweetie Belle want to watch a movie?" "Uh….sure hold on" Sweetie Belle came down the stairs looking different then she normally does, but he couldn't put his claw on it. Sweetie Belle had here hair in a ponytail and was wearing glasses. Spike couldn't help but stare at her "wow" was the only word he could manage to say. Sweetie look away in embarrassment "I know I'm a mess" Spike felt guilty making her think there was something wrong with her. "No there's nothing wrong with the way you look; after all natural beauty is real hard to find and you got it." Spike's palm came up to his forehead to give it a smack. _Did I really just say that? That was the cheesiest thing I've ever said. _Sweetie Belle turned away only to blush.

Sweetie Belle had chosen the movie and of course she chooses the most romantic sounding movie they had "Just for Your". About halfway through the movie Sweetie Belle found herself in Spikes arms. She looked up at Spike and smiled even though he didn't see her. By the end of the movie Spike felt as though he was about to pass out. _That was the most boring movie ever…..of all time…for the history of forever._ He looked down to see Sweetie Belle again asleep across his lap. He lifted her head up super careful not to wake her up this time. He picked her up into his arms and headed up the steps. Sweetie Belle woke up on the trip up the stairs, but decided to stay quiet. She heard the wiggle of a door knob and Spike mumbling, something about a stupid spell. She got lowered onto a very soft bed which she could only assume was Spike's.

"Goodnight Sweetie Belle." She was about to say goodnight back when she felt Spike kiss her forehead, thank Luna that it was dark or else Spike would've seen her turn a shade a strawberry red. She heard the door close and she felt the spot that had been kissed; she felt as if she were flying. She went to the door and looked over the railing into the living room to find Spike setting up to go to bed on the couch under the same red and white striped towel that she got for him. "Goodnight Spike see you tomorrow." She said to herself as she closed the door with the biggest smile she would possibly ever have.


	4. Day two

Sweetie Belle was standing alone in town square. It must have been around two AM because it was pitch black out. But something was out of the ordinary, but what was it. "Hello?" she had the strangest feeling that there was somepony watching her every move. She saw a strange figure lurking in the nearest alleyway. Her curiosity got the best of her; she had to go and see what it was. When she got to the end of the alley there was nothing there. She turned to leave but what she saw put her in a state of shock. Whatever she saw it was the most hideous thing she could ever imagine. This thing stood on its two hind legs with another set hanging from what seemed to be its shoulders. Also it wore two different pieces of clothing one on its torso and another on its legs; plus its head was so oddly shaped. Its two eyes were located at the top of its head, its face was kind of flat too, and its nose was so small it's just so unnatural (if you didn't get it by now I'm talking about a human).

She saw the shadow of something hang over the ugly creature. She looked to were the shadow was coming from and it turned out to be Spike. Sweetie Belle grew a smile knowing Spike would help her, but her smile quickly faded when she saw an evil smirk crawl across his face. The strange creature grabbed her back legs and started to drag her back into the alley. Spike turned and started to walk away, but Sweetie Belle stopped him with her cries. "Why are you doing this?" Spike looked back with the same evil smile "it's simple; I just don't care about you." Those words sent Sweetie Belle into an emotional turmoil and she gave up trying to fight the creature.

Sweetie Belle awoke with a scream and started panting heavily. It was still black out so it couldn't later than five AM "Hey back away from the girl" Spike screamed as he rushed into the room swinging a plunger knocking over the lamp that kept his room dimly lit. The room went silent "Uh…..Sweetie Belle there's nobody in here….is there." "Um no there isn't." Spike's tone changed from annoyed to concern "then why did you scream?" Sweetie Belle couldn't tell Spike the truth it would mean telling him that she has a crush on him. "I….uh…..just had a nightmare that's all." Spike sat down on the bed "want to talk about it?" Sweetie Belle told him everything, in detail, about her dream except the part when Spike came in. "Well, that does sound scary" Spike wasn't that scared of the thing in Sweetie's dream but he thought he'd make her feel better anyway he could. "Feel better?" Spike gave her a reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay. "Ya a lot" Sweetie returned the smile with a forced one.

Spike started to leave until he started to hear sniffles and sobs. He turned and saw Sweetie rubbing her eyes and nose, so he went back over and sat down again. "Did your dream really scare you that much?" It did, but not the part Sweetie told him about. "Ya it did you weren't there it was terrifying!" Spiked was shocked that Sweetie Belle had raised her voice to that level. Sweetie Belle started cry even harder which made Spike almost tear up a bit himself. _She's such a sweet girl she doesn't deserve to be hurt in anyway. _His instincts took hold and he found himself hugging Sweetie Belle harder than he's ever hugged Twilight. "It's going to be okay you're safe now." Sweetie Belle broke down in Spike's arms crying even harder now. Something was wrong what she told him wasn't scary and he knew Sweetie Belle. She was a lot braver than Spike and he didn't find it that scary there had to be something else bothering her. Just then something clicked in Spike's mind as if two wires have been reconnected. "I have a feeling you're not telling me everything." "You're right, I have been keeping something to myself just promise not to judge me or laugh."

Sweetie Belle explained the entire situation to him, but his facial expression was not giving her anymore comfort. His mouth was open agape and his eyebrows were scrunched together making an almost disbelieving face. Those weren't the only things that was wrong with him; she hadn't noticed until just know but a few tears were trickling down his face. Sweetie then started to panic, so as an alternative she just piled on crap onto her explanation. "I'm sorry Spike it's just that I think I might-" Spike forced himself to interject her rant that was obviously not going anywhere "like me?" Sweetie Belle took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, I think I might lo-lov-love you and at the thought of you doing something like that jus-" she was then embraced with the warm, soft lips that were Spike's.

She felt that she could stay like that forever and for the longest time it felt like it was forever. Spike started to pull away, but Sweetie Belle wasn't ready to break the passion just yet. She pulled Spike back in for another breath taking kiss. After another loooooooonnnnnggggggg five minutes Sweetie Belle decided to give Spike a break. "Listen to me Sweetie Belle I will never do anything and I mean anything to hurt." Spike got up to leave, but felt something wrap around his wrist. "Spike would you mind spending the rest of the night in here?" Spike was a little shocked at her request; was she really that comfortable with him? "Well, sure…..I guess let me just go down and grab a blanket and pillow." "There's no need this bed can support more than one." (I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I'm so stupid, Spike is seven-teen and he has upgraded from his basket to an actual bed) Spike was dumfounding at her proposal, but nonetheless he did as she told and got into bed with her. (I know it was a perfect opportunity but I'm going to leave you in suspense, I'm so evil)

Spike was lying on his back thinking about the millions of questions racing through his mind. Sweetie Belle had fallen asleep in his arm that was wrapped around her like a cradle. _What does she want? Why is she doing this? Am I getting trolled?_ As questions filled his head the sun was starting to rise. He searched the room for his clock and found it on top of a pile of dirty laundry. _I need to clean this room when she leaves. _The said it was nine o'clock AM, but it's a good thing it was always two hours off. _I can't deal with all of her emotions she needs a little more than just me. _

A few hours later Sweetie Belle awoke to the sound of the radio and the smell eggs. She opened her door and heard a noise she only heard once before Spike was singing again. She walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway and started laughing to herself when she saw Spike dancing around the kitchen in an apron. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when-" (Stronger by Kelly Clarkson) Spike was interrupted by Sweetie Belle giggling. "Wow, Spike that was really good." Spike grabbed his chest and gasped for breath; he also dropped the pan that was in his hand letting a bunch of vegetable oil get all over the floor. Once Spike recovered from his heart attack he started yelling at her in a playful manner. "Why would you do that? You never sneak up on a man that's making breakfast." While Spike was cleaning the vegetable oil off the floor a knock was heard from the door. "Could you get that please?" Sweetie Belle hopped to the door in a fashion that was almost Pinkie Pie.

She opened it and saw two fillies that she knew all too well. It was Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. At the same time she was happy to see her best friends, but she was also sad that it meant her quality time with Spike would be over. All three of them got into a group hug and started squealing from joy while jumping up and down. When they finally released each other Sweetie Belle was the one to break the silence "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo what are you guys doing here?" "Spike called us over; he said that you need someone to talk to" Sweetie Belle almost took that as an insult, was she boring Spike with her talking. Spike gave her a reassuring smile that told her that she was wrong. "Well, ok what do you guys want to do while you're here?" Apple Bloom gave her a disbelieving face "why, do what we always do.…..try to get our Cutie Mark!" Spike then had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this would not turn out well for him.

Time had gone by and Spike was a mess because of all the experiments that the CMC preformed on him. They had tried to get Cutie Marks in many things like: hair grooming, dog walking what sucked was they weren't the ones walking the dogs, and dragon washing. _When the hell are they ever going to meet another dragon let alone wash one?_ Spike didn't care about know he was just happy it was done with. Spike was in the bathroom trying to fix his messed up hair somehow they managed to burn it. He could hear the three friends down in the living room talking about today's adventures and a little more. "I've been having the best time with Spike these past couple of days." He didn't have to be there to know that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom didn't know what she was talking about. He tried to listen a little more closely to the talk all about him; they giggled and laughed which made Spike feel good about everything he was doing, but he heard something that caught his ear. "Ya, it's just sometimes I wish he'd take more interest in just being alone together." Spike had to do something he couldn't just sit around and wait for her to be gone. So, he does the thing any rational gentleman would do; he calls the classiest restaurant in town and gets a reservation. Once he knows that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom he goes down stairs to find Sweetie Belle sitting on the couch already in her sleeping attire. _It's only six o'clock. _Spike went up to Sweetie Belle who didn't notice him until he put his hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going all dressed up?" "_We_ are going out tonight." Sweetie Belle was really surprised it was so sudden, but they did share probably the best kiss they both would ever experience, earlier that morning. "But I don't have my contacts in." "You don't need them like I said before, natural beauty." He held his hand out extending an invitation to take it. She accepted his invitation with a smile and a nod.

Spike and Sweetie Belle an absolutely lovely night in Sweetie Belle's words to Spike the night was awesome, but he did not use those words because he knew they would upset her. They were on their way back to the library when they decided to just sit down in the park and talk for a while. They learned a lot about each other like Sweetie Belle wants to go into show business and Spike's favorite hobby was to clean up. They heard a few sounds coming from the bushes nearby and out came a family of ducks. When the bush next to that started shifting Sweetie Belle decided to go and interact with whatever wild creature was in the bush this time. She looked through a few twigs and leaves and saw a pair of red shaded eyes. What happened next was something no one could have predicted.

Two forearms came from the bushes and wrapped around Sweetie Belle in a death hug. Spike knew this figure all too well Wildhooves had returned for more. Spike tackled Wildhooves to the ground forcing her to drop Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle struggled to stand, but eventually managed and started to run towards town to get some help. Another pair of arms wrapped around her, but this guy was a lot scrawnier than Wildhooves. It had to have been Wildhooves' boss he was the only other guy she saw the night she went to Spike. He may have been weaker than Wildhooves, but he sure as hell was stronger than her. She may have been having trouble but Spike was having an even harder time. Wildhooves must have done something different to himself because he was faster and stronger than the last time he and Spike fought. He had Spike pinned to the ground and he also had some sort of metal rod in his hand. He broke the rod into two pieces, and put one piece down beside him. He took one of Spike's hands, held it down, and plunged the metal rod straight through it. Spike screamed in agony and blew a bit of flames while he did. Wildhooves did the same thing to next hand; Spike was completely defenseless. When Wildhooves was done with Spike the boss had already stuffed Sweetie Belle into a bag and into their car. Wildhooves sprinted to catch up with the truck and had no problem in doing so. The car left Spike lying on the ground with the metal rods still lodged in his hands. Spike was in serious pain and was in no position to do anything about it. Spike was fading and he knew it too, everything was turning black and spinning around, the last thing he could remember was someone calling for help.


	5. Day three sucks

**Before I get started with writing the story I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has read the story so far you guys are awesome and I'm looking forward to making more stories for you guys. I also would have had this up yesterday, but I got distracted by gaming I am a huge gaming nerd. **

Spike awoke in a daze and drenched in sweat. Spike was unusually comfortable; he was in a bed. "Oh…..it was all just a dream." He lied back down so he was looking up at the ceiling, but it wasn't the ceiling of the library. Where was he? He looked down at his hands to see they were bandaged up; _it wasn't a dream. _While he was looking around the room a familiar face walked in that did not change. "Hey Spike, feeling any better?" Twilight walked in with a bright smile that did not make him feel any better. Spike stayed silent and continued to look at his hands. "Spike, are you okay?" Spike kept his head down but decided to answer her. "Ya I'm fine; Twilight are you the one that found me?" "No, actually it was Mr. and Mrs. Cake who found you they called me in Canterlot while I was at my parents' house." Spike felt terribly guilty he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Twilight I've got to tell you something." Twilight was ready to listen "Oh wait before I forget I ran into someone when I was leaving Canterlot and she said she wants to see you."

On cue Rarity walked into the room holding a few balloons. Spike quickly looked down. It took a while for him to summon up the courage to tell Twilight let alone Twilight _and _Rarity. _How am I supposed to tell Rarity I let her little sister get kidnaped?_ "Spike, did you hear me?" Spike looked up, but didn't look Rarity in the eyes. "Whu….?" "I asked how you're doing." Rarity tried to lock eyes with Spike but he kept avoiding her gaze. "I'm doing fine….uh, Rarity?" This time Spike locked eyes with her. "Yes, Spike?" Spike swallowed the lump and began to speak. "Twilight, would you mind giving us a minute alone?" Twilight was surprised and a little bit disappointed; what could he tell Rarity that he couldn't tell her? But she did as she was asked and left the room only to be ambushed by four other ponies that all wanted to see how Spike was feeling.

Before Spike could start his explanation four other ponies rushed into the room and surrounded Spike's bed. They all attacked him with questions like: what happened, who did this, and are you okay. Spike had noticed a dazed and trampled Twilight stumble into the room and lean on the doorway for support. Spike no other option; he had to tell them all what had happened no matter how disappointed they were going to be in him. "Shut up!" They had all quieted down to hear Spike's announcement. "I'm sorry I just had to find a way to get you guys to be quite." Rarity was about to flip her chair in anticipation. Spike was on the edge of tears trying to stay as strong as he could. "Rarity….I…I have some terrible news." This statement made Rarity and Twilight join the others by the bed. Spike couldn't take it anymore; he broke down and started crying. "Rarity I'm so sorry there was nothing I could do they got her…they got her." All six ponies had a confused look on their face. "What are you talking about, Spike." Rarity feared the worst.

Spike explained everything including the morning Sweetie Belle had her nightmare. By now Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all crying, but surprisingly Spike was crying more than Rarity. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were furious that someone out there had Sweetie Belle and Celestia knows what they're doing to her. Pinkie Pie was hugging and trying to comfort a crying Fluttershy and Twilight was trying to make the guilt, that she obviously saw, in Spike deplete. "Spike, it's not your fault." But Spike refused to believe that it was anybody's fault except his own. "No, it is my fault if I was only stronger I could have saved her." Rarity walked up to Spike still teary eyed and did the one thing Spike didn't need right now.

Rarity lifted her hoof up and brought it down across Spike's face. She grabbed both of Spike's shoulders and said "now you listen to me it is not your fault; it's nobody's fault, so stop feeling that there's something wrong with you." She pulled Spike into a hug and whispered "it's not your fault". Twilight didn't know what to make of the situation, so she went over to Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were planning what to do with the guy that took Sweetie Belle when they get him. Rarity let go of Spike and gathered the girl's attention. "Girls please settle down and listen." As soon as she got all the attention in the room she spoke again. "Now girls this situation calls for immediate action, so Spike were was the last place you saw them?" "Down by the park, follow me I can show you where." Spike attempted to get up but winced when he did; he was in too much pain to go anywhere. Rarity put her hoof on Spike and sat him back down. "Spike, I know you want to help, but leave this to us you've done enough already." Spike didn't like it, but he did what he was told and stayed in bed as he watched his friends leave the room. He looked out the window and saw all six of them running towards the park and felt completely helpless that he wasn't there.

After about thirty minutes Spike tried to get up again. He didn't feel as bad as he did, but he was still in pretty poor condition. No time to dwell on aches and pains though he had to get out there and help in the search and rescue. He went to the window and opened it; he spread his wings ready to take flight. His wings were a little stiff because he normally walks around the town instead of flies. He grew his wings around the age of thirteen but he couldn't fly around Ponyville or else it would send everyone into a panic. He hoped that not using his wings for a while didn't affect with his flying skills; unfortunately he was wrong. When he jumped out of the window his wings did not start flapping. He hit the ground with a smack and landed flat on his face. Everything was fine except for his pride and self-esteem "just like riding a bike." He stretched his wings and took flight hot on the trail of his friends.

Meanwhile

Sweetie Belle was hanging upside down when she woke up she was in a very dimly lit room the only light source was a few torches hanging along the walls. "Where am I?" She looked around the room staring at the many strange contents that it held. There was a very advanced chemistry set in the middle of the room, on the wall closest to her there was a workbench with just about every tool you could imagine, and the most disturbing thing of all was the creature from her dream she had was standing in the corner. "Oh good you're awake" she couldn't see who or where the voice was coming from, so she faced the creature and started talking to it. "Who are you and what do you want?" "It's very rude to not face the person addressing you madam." She looked around the room looking for the voice until she saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at her from the shadow. "Who are you?" The figure came out from the shadows to reveal a very well groomed stallion who was wearing a suit and had his hair combed back. "Terribly sorry I haven't introduced myself." For a kidnapper he was very well mannered. "My name is Professor Sparkplug. I believe you've already met my assistant doctor Wildhooves." Sweetie Belle was shocked at what she heard. "Doctor?" "That's right I'm a doctor; got a problem with it?" He may be a doctor, but he had the attitude of a gang member. "No it's just you seem so savage when I see you." "Well, your dragon friend pisses me off." Sweetie Belle's eyes grew wide remembering the state that they left Spike in. "Is he okay?" "How should we know, he could be dead for all we know." Sweetie Belle started to tear up at the thought of Spike dying trying to save her. "Wildhooves that's enough! Now help her down." Wildhooves did as he was told and went up to the rope that was suspending Sweetie Belle. He tried to cut the rope loss, but Sweetie Belle rejected his help. "Do you want to stay there forever?" Sweetie Belle then gave into letting him help her down.

When she got to the floor it felt good that her blood was no longer flowing towards her brain. She looked over at Sparkplug and then the door; he saw her do this then made a motion to Wildhooves. Wildhooves went towards the door and locked it shut. "Please my dear have a seat." He made a gesture to a table that had a tea kettle and two cups on it. With hesitation she slowly made her way towards the table and sat down, Sparkplug did the same. "Would you like some tea? I know all of this can be stressful." Sweetie Belle was very confused by all of this. _Why is he being so nice to me? _"Wildhooves if you would, go check in on the preparations and report back to me on your findings." Again Wildhooves did as he was told and left Sweetie Belle and Sparkplug alone. "Why does he do everything you tell him to do?" "Well, he should I programed him that way." Sweetie Belle wasn't sure if she heard him right. "I'm sorry did you just say you programed him?" "I did program him he's a cyborg."

For a while all they did was talk, but not what they wanted from her. The whole time they talked Sweetie Belle only stared at the creature from her dreams. "Do you like it?" "Whu…..oh, I…..uh…..what is it?" "Another robot, but it's the prototype I have the completed version in storage." Sweetie Belle got up from the table and slowly made her way to the machine. She looked at its face and saw that its eyes were dimly lit meaning it was in some kind of hibernation mode. "Why did you make it look like this?" Sparkplug joined her by the machine and told her his story.

"You see I came here after I was forced to leave my home. A long time ago the town I come from was a nice and peaceful town. But that all changed the day he came. It was around the time for elections and I was running for mayor. He came in on a rolling stage and claimed he wanted peace for the town and for a while we believed him. He started running for mayor like me, but we were one week away from determining the winner. He realized he was losing so he decided to seize power. A few days later an army strolled into town and I say strolled I mean forced its way into our town. Our on little militia tried there damn hardest to stop them, but the army was to powerful and well equip. They killed off everyone in the militia and replaced them with their army." He took time to settle his breathing; he was on the edge of tears.

"The militia's last stand was in the park while my son and I were there. We heard shouting and gunfire; I called to my son to come to me and he did. Time seamed to slow down while he ran towards me. The thing that happened next changed my life forever." Sweetie Belle could tell that this was hard to tell her. He was choking up and no matter how much he tried tears eventually started to fall down his cheeks. Even though he did kidnap her she couldn't help but feel bad for him. "That day I lost my son to one stray bullet; one fucking stray bullet!" He pushed all of the test tubes off of his chemistry desk and sat down with his face in his hooves, but he continued his story anyway. "I stood there lost in time while I watched helplessly as my sons lifeless body fell to the ground. I was taken into custody, but I still watched my son hoping that there were signs of life. What I saw almost made me break loose of the guards that held me. I watched as I saw my son's dead carcass get tossed into a pile of dead civilians. I was exiled from my home that day. That's how I ended up here."

Meanwhile again

All six of the ponies were scattered around the park looking for a clue that could lead them to the low life that took Sweetie Belle. "Did Spike actually tell you which part of the park he lost Sweetie Belle in?" Rainbow Dash was sitting at the top of a tree looking for some trace of Sweetie Belle. She looked into the air as if it was hovering right above her head. She saw a purple dot fly above her; she decided to confront whatever it was. As she got closer to purple dot it became clear that it was Spike. "Spike what are you doing?" Spike looked at Rainbow Dash and continued flying; his face had the look of determination. "Did you hear me? Where are you going?" Spike finally answered her "I'm going to save Sweetie Belle." "All by yourself?" "If that's what it takes."

Rainbow Dash rejoined her friends and pointed out Spike to them. "Where is he going?" "Don't know, but I think it would be wise to follow him." All six of them took off trying their best to keep up with Spike. Spike eventually stopped in a clearing looking around for some sort of lead. The six ponies all hid in the bushes wondering what he was going to do next. Spike sat on a log taking a break. _I followed the tracks here where else could they have gone. _He felt very frustrated that his effort was all for nothing; he could feel that he was going start to cry again. "You girls cane come out now I know you're there." Spike's senses have been enhanced ever since he grew his wings so he could hear Pinkie's breathing. They all came out from the bushes and stood around him. Spike didn't look up to meet any of his friend's faces. A few tears trickled down his face and landed on the log. Everyone saw this and they all had the urge to comfort him, so they all gathered around him and pulled him into a group hug. The weight of six ponies and a dragon was enough to make the log collapse out from under them. They all started laughing until they heard the sound of gears turning and something open. A huge boulder looked as if it front side had been cut out. They all took a look down the corridor that was in front of them. "Do you think is where they took her?" "Only one way to find out." They all started down the steps into probably the scariest place they will ever encounter.

**I know that the last part of the story felt kinda forced, but that's because it was I just felt that it ended to soon so I decided to make it last a little longer. **


	6. Day four

Once Spike and the others reached the bottom of the stairs the only source of light that they had were the lit torches on the wall. The area around them had an eerie darkness to it; the walls were brown and damp, the floors were slightly flood, and the dimly lit corridor in front of them was not making it any less creepy; j_ust your average horror movie._ "What type of sick and twisted fuck lives down here?" His statement was replied with a smack to the back of his head "watch your language." Spike picked up a torch that was on lying on the floor and used another torch on the wall to light it. As they slowly made their way down the corridor they passed several doors, none of which would open. By the time they reached the end of the hall a dilemma appeared. There was a fork in the hall on path leading to the left the other to the right. "I'll go this way you girls go that way." Spike said as he pointed to the left then the right. Spike started down the left path until he heard Twilight call to him. "Spike wait…you can't go alone take somebody with you." Rarity stepped up to the plate when she said "I'll go with him." Everyone, even Spike, were shocked at this development "if any one's going to go with him it's me" she said in a very proud manner.

Rarity and Spike were both scared out of their wits while walking down the hallway. Every so often they would stop walking, but still hear the pitter patter of footsteps on the slightly flooded floor. Spike was in front of Rarity with the torch that was slowly dying in light and just their luck there were no torches on the wall anymore. After a few more steps the torch went completely out leaving Rarity and Spike in the dark. Once their eyes adjusted to the darkness they started to progress again. Reached another fork in the hall they were flustered on which one to take; they couldn't get separated in a place this creepy. They had decided to go right. They slowly made their way round the corner and what they saw next caused a girly scream, but the girly scream did not come from Rarity, it came from Spike. After realizing what he had just done he cleared his throat and continued forward; Rarity was laughing at what caused Spike to scream like that, it was two barrels stacked on top of each other making it look like a monster in the dark. When Spike passed the barrels Rarity could hear him mutter "fucking barrels" which made her laugh even harder.

Rarity had taken charge after the barrel incident because Spike was a little too scared to go first. "You think we're getting close?" Rarity didn't answer she just looked at the ground and continued walking. Spike couldn't help but notice Rarity's state and feel guilty. Spike quickened his pace until he was right beside Rarity. "Listen, I sure that she's fine." Rarity stopped and looked up at Spike "you really think so?" He put his arm around her "I know so." The last statement made her smile which made Spike smile. "Thank you Spike" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

Their touching moment was interrupted by the pitter patter that they heard every so often, but this time it sounded closer than ever. They looked ahead of them, but nothing was there. Spike instantly knew where the noise was coming form. He whispered to Rarity "don't turn around and walk fast." She didn't know what was going on but it would be better to do than to question. As their footsteps began to quicken so did the others. Spike regretfully turned around to see what was behind them; it looked like the creature that Sweetie Belle had described in her dream. Spike couldn't help but scream, this time making it sound a lot manlier. "Oh shit, that thing _is_ scary let's get the hell out of here" he said as they both took off down the hall. They must have been running down the same corridor for at least fifteen minutes now. They eventually stumbled upon a door; they didn't have the time or the stamina to continue down the hall. They had put some distance between them and the creature, but not enough were they couldn't hear it. Fortunately for them the door was not locked, but it was hard to open due to the rust on the hinges.

When they got the door opened they rushed in and closed the door. Rarity had her back up against the wall in the farthest corner away from the door. Spike had his ear up against the door listening to the footsteps of the creature. The footsteps stopped outside the door which made Spike hold his breath. Then progressed further down the hall "okay, I think it's gone, let me check." He grabbed hold of the knob and slowly twisted it trying not to make a sound; the only problem was that the knob stopped prematurely. He started wiggling the know hoping it was just stuck, it wasn't. "Oh, damn it, were locked in" he said looking back at Rarity. Rarity looked up at him with worry in her eyes "What, how can we be locked in; use some of your super strength." Spike raised an eyebrow "I'm a dragon, not Superman." Rarity looked a little happy at what he said. "Exactly, so use that dragon power." Spike looked at her as though she was going mad. "Rarity, look at me, I'm not Superman I'm a dragon; I'm not a grown dragon I'm a baby."

"Can't you use some fire on the door or something like that?" Spike had his eyebrows scrunched making a hold-on-I'm-thinking face. "Well, I guess I could give it a try, stand back." While Rarity stepped away Spike inhaled for a big burst of flames. His chest could not build anymore, so he let all the flames out, but all that came out was air. "Wow, really the one time I'm out of flames, we're stuck here." Rarity was in so much shock as to what was going on she was huddled up with her knees against her chest. "How can you be out of flames you're a dragon." "Why do you think I eat all those gems?" Rarity looked at Spike "because they taste good?" Spike had to agree with her "well, there's that, but it also fuels my flames; what about you, you're a unicorn you have magic." Rarity looked down at her hooves in humiliation "all I know is how to hold things with it though."

Come to think of it Spike has never seen her do anything with her magic besides locating gems and holding fashion materials. "So I guess we're stuck in here until somebody gets us out." Spike slumped down on the wall and looked around the room. There was nothing in there besides a bookshelf that had been tipped over and a wardrobe with nothing in it. Spike picked up a rock and started tossing it against the wall over and over again every time it came back. "So where do you think the others are right now?"

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow dash, and Pinkie Pie on the other hand were coping quite well with the darkness, Fluttershy was having some difficulty. She hid behind just about everything that was in those dark halls. "Fluttershy will you stop worrying there's nothing spooky down here." Fluttershy paid Rainbow Dash no attention because to her everything was spooky. "Yea, like I said before just laugh and your problems will go away; oh do I need to sing again." Applejack didn't want that happening, so she put a hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth. "There ain't no need for that, darlin'." "Shush, I think I hear something" the pack leader said. They all were quiet besides a muffled Pinkie trying to listen to whatever Twilight was talking about. They barely heard what she was talking about, faint sobs and crying. "That must be Sweetie Belle!" Rainbow Dash was the first one to bolt to the door that contained the crying.

She tried desperately to get it open, but it was locked. "I can't get it to open" she said with one last tug at the door. "'cuse me" Applejack said as she scotched Rainbow Dash out of the way. With one swift buck of her legs the door was off its hinges and on the wall in the back of the room. They rushed in to see Sweetie Belle and Sparkplug sitting on the ground looking up at them. Sweetie Belle rushed to them with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you guys…where's Rarity?" They all looked at each other with a slightly worried look on their faces. "We thought she would be here by now." Their faces lightened up a little "but don't worry she's with Spike." Sparkplug stood up and walked towards them all. Twilight saw him and quickly put Sweetie Belle behind her. "Who are you and what do you want with Sweetie Belle?"

"Now, now calm down I don't want to fight you." Rainbow Dash zipped over to Sparkplug and got right in his face. "You should've thought of that before you kidnapped Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle broke free of Twilight's grip and got between Rainbow Dash and Sparkplug. "Please don't fight." Sparkplug had a very calm face unlike Rainbow Dash who was steaming like a kettle. "Let me explain myself" Sparkplug said making a gesture to the table. They hesitantly made their way to the table and sat down; they didn't trust Sparkplug, but they trusted Sweetie Belle.

Some time had passed while Sparkplug told the same story to them as he did Sweetie Belle. "Wow…that's…that's some story." Rainbow Dash still wasn't convinced "that still doesn't explain why you kidnapped Sweetie Belle." "Well, you see I had to take her because if I didn't she would have called the cops and then I would have never been able to get in." "Why do you need to get into her house?" Sparkplug didn't answer her question, just stood up and walk towards a wall with a piece of paper on it. "This is why I had to get in" he said pointing to the piece of paper. Twilight stood up and went to the piece of paper "it's a map." "That's right, my grandfather told me a story of a stone that brings peace to whatever you want it to. One day he set out for an expedition to find that very stone, he did not return. He left this map to me before he left and I plan to use it to bring peace back to my town. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I do want control of my town. The stone was believed to be located in her house that is why I was there."

"Well if we're going to find this stone we're gonna need to get moving" Rainbow Dash said running out the room. "We're also going to need to find Spike and Rarity" Sweetie Belle said looking up at Twilight. "Which path did they take, North or South?" Twilight tried to remember which path they took "I think they took the…north one." Sparkplug had a look of worry on his face. "That's not good I have bots patrolling that side; they're set to kill any intruders, we must find them and fast." They all ran out of the room hoping that their friends were alright.

**I know you guys must be pissed at me for not updating in a long time, but if you haven't noticed I made a new story so if want to check that out go ahead and do if you don't then don't read it and I still need some suggestions for new chapters on that story and if you guys approve of it. **


	7. WaitWhat?

Spike and Rarity were bored out of their minds from sitting in that room for almost an hour. Spike was still throwing the same rock against the wall and Rarity was combing her hair with her 'emergency' hairbrush; she was also counting each stroke. "1146…1147…1148…1149" Spike was not having a good time coping with the continuous counting. "Oh my god shut up I can't take it anymore for the love of god stop counting!" Rarity looked at Spike with wide eyes and an open mouth. Spike looked up at Rarity who looked as if she was going to cry. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm so damn bored." He got up from the ground and started pacing around the room. "Spike calm down you must learn to be at peace with your surroundings." "Go put it on a fortune cookie; I'm freaking out here." Spike ran up to the door and tried desperately to open it.

Rarity went up to Spike and wrapped her hooves around him. She tried to drag him away from the door, but she had to remember he wasn't a baby anymore. He was still young for a dragon, but he still outgrew everyone. "Spike, calm down, beating the door isn't going to do anything." "You don't understand I am extremely Closter phobic" Spike went into the corner and slumped to the ground. He held his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms like Rarity did earlier. Rarity went over to him to try to calm him. She wrapped her hooves around him and felt his breathing return to normal. She looked Spike in the eyes "better?" Spike nodded his head "better."

She let Spike go, but continued to sit next to him. "So…you really like my sister don't you." Spike didn't feel very comfortable talking about his love life especially with the sister of the girl he likes. "Yah, I guess I do." Rarity was actually a little disappointed that Spike liked someone else. She was happy she wouldn't have to break his heart, but she will miss all the attention he gave her. Spike looked down to avoid showing Rarity his blush. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eye and said "tell me everything." That was the Rarity he knew, the one always obsessed with gossip. Spike told her the story he told her at the hospital including his feelings and thoughts at those moments. The whole time Spike was talking Rarity stared into his eyes as if she were trying to see if he were lying. _Why is she looking at me so funny?_

Rarity was very intrigued with the story Spike had told her so far. She loved every minute of it. It sounded like one of her romance novels: the suspense, the love, the heroism; she was enjoying it all too well. But the entire time Spike was talking she couldn't help but look into his eyes thinking about what her little sister saw in him. Spike finally finished his story, but Rarity said nothing after he stopped talking. She seemed to be paralyzed or something like that. Spike snapped his fingers twice in front of her face to try to bring her back down to reality. What she did next Spike was not prepared for.

Rarity picked Spike up and pinned him to the wall. Spike was still in shock that she pushed a teenaged size dragon up against the wall. "Rarity what are you doing?" Rarity looked up at Spike, but something was defiantly different with her. She had a very seductive smile and batted her eyelashes. The most noticeable change was the color of her eyes they went from blue to a more dull grey. Something was seriously wrong with Rarity. Rarity spoke, but not in her formal sophisticated voice this voice was a lot more sexually appealing. "Well, Spike I'm simply watching out for my little sister and making sure you will do." Spikes eyes went wide with the last few words of the sentence. "But, Rarity, I like Sweetie Belle don't you think this would be a little awkward if you do what I think you're about to do." Spike tried to get away from the wall, but Rarity pushed him back into it. "Just shut up and stay still."

***Writing this part as if their humans you have been warned* **She slowly made her way down Spikes body feeling his build while she did it. Spike had drastically changed since he was a baby. His abs were more toned and harder than the other males in Ponyville. His arms and legs had grown in length and in width. Spike had also gotten taller by about six feet (nothing special right?). With every moment that passed Rarity's aggression grew stronger. She eventually ended up at Spikes hips and gave a seductive/devious smile at Spike. "Rarity this isn't right I can't just-" Spikes sentence was cut short by a sensation that he had never felt before. He looked down to see his piece fully outstretched and beating like it had a pulse. And not to mention the hand that was wrapped around it…_Wait, What?_

She slowly started to rub the piece back and forth. Spike tried with all his might to not give in to temptation, but it was too much. Spike was now grunting with each stroke Rarity gave him. Rarity notice and started to rub faster and faster. Spike couldn't believe what was happening right now; he was having sexual activity with the girl he loved before her sister…like that doesn't scream disaster. Before Spike got to his climax Rarity stopped and waited for him to calm down. Spike was panting trying to regain his breath "why'd you stop?" Rarity did not reply, just gave him a smile like before. Spike felt her hand get removed all together which made him disappointed and relived, until he felt something even better. He looked down to see her breast this time wrapped around his piece.

She made the same motion with her breast that she did with her hand. It didn't take long before Spike got worked back into his earlier state of pleasure. He thought that since he was back to state she would stop again, but instead started to go even faster. He eventually climaxed all over her chest and face. He thought it was over and tried to move, but Rarity held him in place. "I'm not done with you just yet." Spike was starting to regret his action to come and save Sweetie Belle. Without warning she wrapped her lips around Spikes receding but still very large member. She started bobbing her head up and down along the piece that sat before her. Spike could feel her tongue swirl around his member; he couldn't last much longer.

Spike couldn't take it anymore and just gave in. His dragon instincts took control, the next thing he knew was he was on top of Rarity on the floor. He didn't know why he did it, but he liked it. It was now his turn to give a devious smile. "Oh, are you ready now" Rarity said in a deep tone which only aroused Spike even further. He didn't reply he just simply nodded. He took his time to study her body over. She was absolutely beautiful from head to toe. The way her hips naturally complimented her round and firm rear and her breast being not too large to be floppy but not small enough to not get a handful.(**I probably lost all my female readers at this point**). He placed his sexual organ at the entrance of her own. Before he could precede any further she stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Spike was a little befuddled at her question after all she wanted this first. "I'm going to place my dick inside of you?" "No you're not." "I'm not?" "No, I helped you now you are going to help me." Spike knew what this meant, so he placed her on the bookshelf on her back and her legs in the air. He lowered his face to her wet vagina and started to lick lightly at her lips. _She smells like rubies…you would think different. _With her moans of approval Spike buried his face deeper between her legs and added some aggressiveness on the side. Not after long Spike found her sweet spot which made her cry out a little in joy. He continued to lick it until she wrapped her legs around the back of his head. He had some trouble breathing but not enough to make him stop.

He heard her scream in ecstasy "Spike!" He felt her legs tighten their grip around his head and her juices flying all over his face; he wiped it off of his face and stood up "now?" She nodded her head "now." He positioned himself on top of her and aligned his member again with her vagina. He rubbed his cock on her vagina to prep it for entry. When he felt she was ready he stopped and slowly pushed his way through. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him and started kissing her neck. He moved his hips back and forth ever so slowly inside of her. She seemed fine with everything he was doing which lead him to believe this wasn't her first time, but it was his.

He decided to quicken the pace so she would start to feel something, she defiantly did. A clapping sound could be heard throughout the echo of the room. Spike could feel himself returning to the pleasure he felt earlier, but he wanted this to last. Rarity also felt herself about ready to blow. Spike slowed to a stop until the pleasure subsided for both him and Rarity. He stopped kissing her neck so he could look her in the eyes. He brought his face down onto hers and enclosed her lips in a passionate kiss. She put her arms on his shoulders and returned the kiss with vigor. Spike again slowly started to move his hips back and forth without breaking the kiss. He started to move with a fiery passion that Rarity has never felt before. She was moaning against Spikes lips trying to muffle them.

By now they were both getting close to their second orgasm. Rarity wanted him to work for it though. Without hesitation she shouted at him "faster" and Spike happily complied with her request. Faster and faster his hips were flying in and out of her. Spike knew what was going to come next. Spike felt the pressure build up inside of him and soon he would have to let it all out. Spike pulled his cock out and his orgasm flew all over her body. He collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and started panting heavily trying to recover from the activity he just took part in. Rarity was on top of the bookshelf and had come back to her senses. "Did we just?" "Yep." "Did I?" "Yep." "We can never tell anyone about his." "Yep."

**I know the sex scene wasn't as descriptive as I wanted it to, but I just wanted to finish this part and continue on with the story. I promise that my other stories in the future will not contain sex so if that's why you are here you might as well leave. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a good day, cheers. **


	8. Reunion

**Hey everyone I'm back with more and I'm just going to say I'm sorry it took so long. I also got bitched at by someone, not going to name names, about disclaimers so I do not own ****My Little Pony**** the only things I own are Sparkplug, Wildhooves, and Freerunner (you'll see him soon) **

The gang was practically sprinting down the hallway looking for Rarity and Spike. For the longest time Sweetie Belle had imagined the worst because no matter where they went they could never find them. "Do you think that they're okay" She asked looking up at Twilight. "I hope so." They luckily never ran into any of Sparkplugs robots in the hall. Sparkplug stopped abruptly which made Twilight bump into him. "Why'd we stop?" Sparkplug did not answer just pointed at the door to their left "this door's been tampered with." Twilight stepped up to the door and looked it over. "How can you tell" she asked looking back at Sparkplug. "There's no more dust on the door" he said as if the answer was obvious. Twilight looked back at the door and blushed a little in embarrassment "oh, yea." She hesitantly opened the door "hello, Spike…Rarity, you in here?"

She heard a war cry and saw a shadowy figure charge at her with something in its hands. She was so scared that without thinking she used her magic to blast the creature back into a wardrobe. She stepped into the room followed by everyone else; she then heard a voice speak up. "Oh, darling I'm so pleased that you found us." With that Rarity ran over to Twilight and gave her the biggest hug she had ever experienced. Through the tight death-grip she managed to say a few words "where's Spike?" Rarity let go of Twilight and stepped back "oh, he's in the wardrobe." "He's in the wardrobe with that thing!" Rarity was a bit confused as to why Twilight was so worried, and then it struck her. "Oh, no he _was_ that thing; he was worried that one of those things found us." Twilight raised an eyebrow and proceeded towards the wardrobe while Rarity embraced the loving hug of her younger sister.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Rarity squeezed her sister even harder than she did with Twilight. "Me! What about you I was worried sick, are you hurt?" Sweetie Belles eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out of their sockets "I will be." Rarity let her sister go and drop to the floor to catch her breath "sorry, it's just I'm so happy to see you." The whole time Rarity was talking to Sweetie Belle she had a guilty look on her face; Sweetie Belle just shrugged it off. Twilight approached the wardrobe and opened the double doors. Spike fell out and landed flat on his face; she looked at what Spike charged at her with it was just a simple book, not even hard cover.

It was Sweetie Belles turn to give a death hug; she ran up to Spike, picked him off the floor, and gave him the hug only being crushed by a boulder could give. Spike didn't mind being suffocated though, just because it was by Sweetie Belle. Spike opened his eyes and saw Sparkplug walk into the room; he broke free of Sweetie Belle's grip and charged towards him. It took Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and a little of Twilights magic to control Spike; even then he proved a force to be reckoned with. Sweetie Belle got in front of Spike and hugged him again until he calmed down. Spike eventually stopped trying to break free of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but he was still furious that Sparkplug had the nerve to show his face around them. "What is he doing here!" "It's okay he's cool." Spike looked at Twilight as if she were crazy. "He's cool! I don't think you understand he's the one that took her in the first place" he said pointing at Sweetie Belle. Sparkplug was the next to speak "how rude of me, let me introduce myself my name is Sparkplug." "Yea, I guess you forgot to mention it when you were shoving her into your car." Sparkplug scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

The ground started shaking and there was a blast that could probably be heard from five miles out. They heard someone running toward the room they were all in; then Wildhooves appeared in the doorway. "Sir, Lord Freerunner's army has found us!" Sparkplug still had the play-it-cool face on, but his tone had turned to super serious. "Make sure they don't find them!" Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what was happening. "Who are you trying to hide" Spike asked. Sparkplug looked back at Spike and said "my army." Spike raised an eyebrow to Sparkplugs answer "you have an army?" "Well I built them, they were the ones that chased you around, but if he gets his hands on them he could reprogram them and then he would be unstoppable." Sparkplug turned his attention back towards Wildhooves "do everything in your power to make sure they stay at bay." Wildhooves nodded and sprinted back down the hallway.

The eastern wall of the room then shattered into many pieces one even knocking out Sparkplug with a blow to the temple. Everyone stood up and looked at the wall that was just demolished to see what hit it. A figure stood in the dust that was clearing, but they couldn't make out who or what it was. The figure stepped forward and revealed himself; he had a mane shaded gray and a brown coat of fur with the cutie of a group of ponies running in a field. He was followed in by four other unicorns using magic to hold their weapons they all looked the same with the blue armored platted chest and helmet. They couldn't see their eyes because they were blocked by a black visor that had a green line panning left to right and back again.

The stallion started to speak in a very raspy voice as if he's been smoking for too long. "Terribly sorry I'm looking for Sparkplug is he here?" Sparkplug was still knocked out under a few cobblestones and was barely visible. Nobody was about to give up Sparkplug, not even Spike. They were interrupted by a new set of creatures joining the room; it was Wildhooves and three of Sparkplug's "robots". "Ah, Wildhooves it's been far too long how have you been?" The stallion stepped down the pile of rubble that he was standing on top of and walked to Wildhooves. Wildhooves had a scowl on his face after seeing the stallion "what are you doing here Freerunner?" The stallion looked at Wildhooves with a frown "that's Lord Freerunner to you." "I no longer have to obey you!" Wildhooves now started screaming at Freerunner in almost in a demonic voice. Before Wildhooves lost control he said "children please take Master Sparkplug away from this place."

Wildhooves lifted Sparkplug out of the ruble and handed him to Spike. Before he let go of Sparkplug he asked "can I trust you?" Spike just nodded and smiled, Wildhooves returned the smile in approval. He turned his attention towards Freerunner and his scowl returned as did his demonic voice. The nine of them left the room leaving Wildhooves and Freerunner to deal with each other. They ran down the hall remembering every turn they took and eventually got to the exit. They ran down the dirt road until they heard the clop of hooves behind them. They dove in the nearest bushes fearing that it was Freerunner and his army looking for Sparkplug.

"We need to get back to Ponyville, that's where the stone is." "What stone?" Spike had to know, he wasn't with the others when they got the full explanation. They explained the situation to Spike and he knew he had to tell them that he devoured the stone. "Um, guys…I got something I need to tell you." They all looked at him "what is it Spike?" Spike looked down and continued "well, you see, I-" he was cut off by the sound of rustling in the bushes. Spike brought his claw up to his mouth and gave a *shush* motion. He stuck his face in the bushes to see what was making the noise. He yelped, but not loud enough for anyone to hear him. He stepped back and let the figure join their group; it was Wildhooves. "Don't do that Wildhooves you scared me." Wildhooves did not reply. "Wildhooves…you okay?" Still no reply; Spike went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes; there was something…off about his eyes. His eyes flashed red and he said "I'm sorry." He picked Spike up by the neck and started to choke him.

Everyone rushed to Wildhooves asking what he was doing and what was wrong with him. Spike could feel himself fading from the lack of oxygen. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get Wildhooves off of Spike. He tried to blow fire on Wildhooves, but he forgot that he ran out of fumes. Wildhooves eventually dropped Spike onto the ground practically lifeless; he then stepped away keeping the same facial expression he had on. The next thing they all knew they were surrounded by multiple unicorns pointing their weapons at them. Spike picked himself off the floor and looked around "well, fuck." He received another smack on the back of his head and gave a frustrated groan.

**Again I'm sorry it took so long, but come on even the best authors have to take a break once in a while. I know this chapter also felt kind of rushed so I'm going to post this and maybe rewrite this chapter and repost it involving more description. **


	9. Imprisoned

The forest was quiet except the clunks and clatters of the unicorn's armor hitting together while they walked the dirt path ahead of them. There were no birds in the trees sing their songs, there were no deer prancing through the meadows, and there weren't even any bugs buzzing around. The gang was in a single filed line all wrapped in chains and shackles. Spike was up front followed by Twilight behind her was Sweetie Belle and the rest. Sparkplug was hogtied and thrown over Wildhooves shoulders, still unconscious. Spike had to figure out why Wildhooves would turn on his creator. "Wildhooves, do you have no remorse, why are you doing this?" Wildhooves answered in a very monotone voice "you seem to forget that I'm a cyborg and that my circuit boards can be reprogramed." Spike mouthed the word _oh_ and continued asking questions "so is that what happened to you?" Wildhooves continued to walk and look forward "yes."

"But, wait, then how can you remember anything?" Spike couldn't turn fully around, but he didn't need to to know that Twilight asked the question. Wildhooves turned to look at Twilight "he forced me to keep my memory, so no matter how wrong I know it is I must do it." "Why would you care if it's wrong, you're a cyborg you shouldn't be able to feel any emotions?" Wildhooves tone rose a bit "I'm a cyborg, not a monster." With that being said they reached the edge of the forest leading to a cracked road that looked as though it had been abandoned for years. On the other side of the road was a decimated plain that had been affected by nuclear war. Down the road to the West was a town that looked like Alcatraz being rebuilt.

"What is that place?" Wildhooves did not take his eyes "this is where Sparkplug was born." As they walked closer and closer to the prison looking structure Spike looked over the sadistic place. It had four guard towers on the four corners of the great outer wall, searchlights on all four. They entered the structure by lowering a drawbridge over a moat. "A drawbridge and a moat…that's really threatening" Spike said with a sarcastic tone. It was revealed that the remains of a town were in inside the outer walls. The streets were filled with ponies, but not just any ponies they were filled with Freerunner's army. "To think that this place was a town and not a fortress." At that moment they heard the blaring of an alarm; deafening everyone they all put their hands up to cover their ears, it was difficult due to the fact they were all handcuffed. They looked to their left and saw a shady looking pony hiding behind a dumpster in an alleyway. The guards that surrounded the group of friends noticed this pony; however did not move from their formation.

"Aren't you going to get him?" He heard Twilight yell at him about rating somebody out. The guard that stood next to Spike just scoffed and said "he won't get far…just watch." Spike did as the guard said and watched what became of the pony. After a few seconds of nothing happening Spike raised an eyebrow "is something special supposed to happen?" The guard did not reply, but he grew a devilish grin and continued to look at the pony. A crack could be heard that pierced the sky and the pony's body fell lifeless in a pool of his own blood. Spike covered his mouth with his hand to hold back the gasp that came out of it. Two other guards appeared and dragged the body away leaving a path of blood behind him. He looked to see where the crack came from. It came from the Northeastern watch tower were he could see a guard sit back in his chair and leaning his rifle on the wall next to him and picking up his cigarette resuming his smoke.

Sparkplug started to come to in Wildhooves arms "wha…what happened?" Sparkplug tried to move, but he noticed that his hooves were bound together. "What is the meaning of this!" Sparkplug looked up to see whoever was carrying him and he saw Wildhooves. "Wildhooves, what did they do to you?" Wildhooves continued to look forward "I'm sorry master there was nothing I could do." Sparkplug started to tear up at the site of his dearest friend taken advantage.

They all stopped in front of the most menacing looking of buildings. When the door opened they could hear screams and moans of unhappy, tortured souls. Spike was looking around the dark place "what is this hell?" As they passed a few cells they could hear the whistles from others admiring the view of the six ponies and the one filly. Spike gave a glare to everyone who set their eyes on Sweetie Belle scaring just about all of them. They eventually reached a cell with nobody in it besides one old stallion. All their chains and shackles were removed and they were tossed into the cell. Sparkplug was taken away to the cell across for them. Sweetie Belle was tossed in and hit the ground with a thud and Spike got mad that his girlfriend was being treated so poorly. He stepped towards the bars that imprisoned them and started yelling at the guard. "Hey, you can't just treat her like that!" The guard that he was yelling at started to walk away, but Spike was not going to let him get away easily. "Get back here you coward and face me like a man!" Spike wrapped his hands around the bars and felt a pain course its way through his body. He flew back and hit the wall with a *thud* and felt dazed.

"Spike, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle rushed up to the fallen dragon and held onto his arm. Spike shook his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling and replied "yea, I'm fine, but what about you are you okay?" Sweetie Belle nodded and pulled Spike into a tight hug; he gladly returned the hug. "The guard chuckled and said "electricity, always good for something." He laughed manically as he walked away "damn…what a dick" Spike said as he stood up. He looked at his friends who all looked defeated; Pinkie Pie's hair went flat and drooped down over her shoulder and lost her smile, Fluttershy was weeping in a corner wishing that she was back home with Angel, Rainbow Dash was sitting on the bench rubbing her arm as if it were injured, Applejack was kicking at the wall hoping she could find a weak spot while Rarity tried to get her to calm down, even Twilight was sitting in the middle of the floor defeated. Spike walked toward the window and looked out hoping something would give him hope too. All he saw were five unicorn stallions using their magic to mine stones. He was about to walk away when he started to hear one of the Stallions singing to the rhythm of the pickaxes hitting the rocks.

_Marching along, like a good soldier does_

_I'm setting sail, with anchors holding me down_

_Pack up my bags, stow them away (stow them away)_

_Bidding farewell to all that is safe_

_He heard another Stallion start singing_

_Will I come up for air, come up for air_

_After awhile the current is calling me _

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_All the stallions were now singing to the tune _

_Withering away, a shrinking violet dies_

_So full of life, these lights they'll guide me out_

_Into the sea, I needed a drink_

_I never thought this would consume me whole_

_Will I come up for air, come up for air_

_After awhile the current is calling me _

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone (I turn to stone)_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Save, me, take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me, take me home_

_Wishing that this all would end_

_Save me, take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me, take me home_

_Wishing that this all would end_

_After awhile the current is calling me _

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone _

_After awhile the current is calling me _

_Lulling me, waving goodbye _

_I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Same me take me home_

_When I come up for air _

_Save me take me home _

_When I come up for air _

_Save me take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me take me home_

_Wishing that this, wishing that all this would end_

(Lead sails by Atreyu I do this song no justice go look it up yourself)

Spike stepped away from the window and slumped up against the wall. "So, that's it…there's no hope left." He felt a hoof on his shoulder and he looked up suspecting to see Twilight or Sweetie Belle, but it was the old man that was in here before they were. The man sat down next to Spike and started talking "there's always hope my boy." Spike didn't know who this man was, but he started talking to him anyway "but there's no reason to fight anymore." The old man looked at Sweetie Belle as if reading Spike's thoughts. "You know Spike…as long as you hold something near and dear to your heart, you will always have a reason to fight." Spike looked at the man with a confused look, _how does he know my name? _The old man noticed the questioning face Spike gave him and he gave a hearty laugh. "You're probably wondering how I know your name, correct?" Spike nodded, the old man gave another laugh "you see I heard her call your name out when you hit the wall over there." He said pointing at the wall.

"So, what's your name?" The man looked at Spike with a look of confusion; _does he not remember his own name? _"My name is…my name is…well, my name isn't important" he said with a laugh. Spike was happy that even this old coot could find a reason to laugh in such a miserable place. The old man started coughing and fell silent. Spike looked at the old man and noticed what poor shape he was in. He was bruised from head to hoof and his ribcage looked like it collapsed. He was bleeding from his forehead and was missing an eye, but he covered it up with an eye patch. Spike went up to the bars making sure not to touch them "guards…guards help!" The guards came over with an annoyed look on their faces "what do you want kid?" "This old man he needs" he looked back to where the old man laid, but he was no longer there. The guards were a little pissed that they were called over for nothing "I don't know what you're talking about kid the last man that was in here died over five years ago!" The guards left to get back to their posts. Spike turned to find all eyes on him "Spike…are you okay?" Spike felt himself get light headed and a little nauseous. "So I just…I was talking to…oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Spike went pale and passed out landing hard on the concrete with a solid *thud*.

Spike awoke a couple hours later with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. "What happened?" He said while rubbing his head. "You passed out…are you okay you look as if you had seen a ghost." Spike's eyes went wide at the word ghost, but he just shook his head and said "yea I'm fine."


	10. This is War

Spike couldn't believe what just happened; was he really just talking to a ghost. _Well, I guess that explains the condition he was in. _Sweetie Belle was still sitting next to him concerned about his wellbeing. "Are you sure you're okay?" Spike gave a little chuckle "yes, I'm fine." She had been asking the same question for about fifteen minutes now. Sweetie Belle gave him a very serious face "you absolutely sure?" Spike rolled his eyes and sighed "positive" he said kissing her on her forehead. She gave a quick giggle and blushed a deep shade of crimson red. They may have been in a shit environment, but his spirit perked up a little hearing Sweetie Belle laugh.

"Hey, guys take a look at this" they heard Rainbow Dash call from the cell bars. "What is it" Spike joined her and looked out through the bars wrapping his hands around the bars. He felt a light shock and retracted his hands quickly remembering what happened last time. They all gathered around the bars and looked at what she was talking about. In front of them was possibly the most horrific sight they had all ever seen; even more horrific than watching a pony lose his life to a gunshot. They continued to stare in sadness as a small foal was getting ripped away from his mother both crying uncontrollably. "No, mommy I don't wanna go!" Spike felt tears welling up in his eyes; he looked at the others and noticed they were all crying at the site…even Rainbow Dash. No matter how much he wanted to cry he knew he couldn't; he had to be the strong one. He returned his attention back to the mother and child. "No, please, let him go!"

The guard had enough of the mothers struggling and started beating her over the head with the hilt of his gun. The small child started to cry even harder than before, if that was even possible. Spike could feel himself shaking with anger and sadness; he couldn't stand to watch the little boy get separated from his mother. He was about to start yelling at the guard when he heard another crack pierce the sky. He again turned his attention to the mother of the child and saw her body fall to the ground, suffering the same fate as the pony in the streets. Fluttershy gasped and put her hooves over her mouth, everyone else just stood there tears flowing down their faces and mouths open ajar. Now was the time Spike started to let tears fall from his eyes. Spike lowered his head, not in sadness, but in respect that the mother kept fighting till the very end. Spike couldn't help but feel bad for the young foal, after all; his mother was murdered in cold blood right in front of him.

Spike pounded his fist against the wall leaving a dent in its wake. He was still very upset about the incident with the mother and child. "Spike calm down" everyone was trying to calm him down so he wouldn't get punished, but to no avail. "Calm down? How can you ask me to calm down, did you not see what they did to her?" Everyone had tear stains leading down their faces due to the fact that they _did _see what happened. He pounded the wall again and let his head rest on his arm "they need to pay, they _all_ need to pay." Twilight put her hoof on his shoulder "we understand Spike, but there's nothing we can do from inside here." _How can you understand, you all had your parents with you from day one. _Spike knew he couldn't bring his own personal feelings into the matter so he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Get used to it kid, this is war." Spike looked up to see the guard that was guarding their cell speaking to him. Spike walked to the front of the cell so he could convers with the Stallion more formally.

"Now don't get me wrong I hate this as much as you do, but there's nothing you can do about it." "If you hate it so much then why are you part of the army?" The stallion just looked down and sighed with disappointment "it's better than being a bullet dummy." In some way Spike understood what he was trying to say, but he couldn't help but be mad at the man for being a coward. "So you just stand idle and let them do whatever they want?" Spike could have sworn he saw a single tear drop from the Stallions eye. "It's a screwed up system I know, but what can one stallion do against a whole army of them?" Spike felt that he was given the roll of the old, wise man. "One Stallion can do a world of good, even if you rebel that will give people hope." The stallion looked at Spike with curiosity in his eye "how?" "It shows that not everyone has given in and that there are still people out there who care." The stallion smiled at Spike, but then he froze and turned till he was doing nothing but look forward.

Two stallions in more fancy armor came and pushed the guard, which Spike was talking to, out of the way. These two were obviously the stallion's superior officers. They unlocked the cell door and entered the cell with them. They put cuffs around Spike's wrists, but it was just Spike who they put them on. He looked at the others who all had pure fear in their eyes; he gave them a reassuring smile trying to tell them that everything was going to be okay, but he knew that everything wasn't going to be okay. Spike looked at the officers and asked "what's going on?" The stronger looking one said in a deep baritone voice "you've been sentenced to execution." For Spike time seemed to stand still; he heard everyone gasp when the officer said execution. Spike came back to reality when they stood up straight and backed away from him. He looked down the hall and saw Lord Freerunner walk towards him with an evil smirk along his face. "So this is the dragon, uh?" Lord Freerunner walked around Spike examining him very closely. As soon as Lord Freerunner looked satisfied for god knows what reason he said "okay let's go to the execution room."

Fluttershy couldn't help but gasp again at that word. Lord Freerunner looked over at the cell that contained all of Spikes friends. He saw how everyone had a look of fear and concern and got another devilish look on his face. Before the guards could take Spike away he said "wait…I have another idea…why not do the execution right here?" _You sick bastard, you're going to kill me here, so all my friends can watch? _Lord Freerunner turned to Spike and smiled "that's kinda the point." Spike's eyes went wide and his mouth was wide open "y-you heard me?" "I did, anyway time for an execution!" he yelled and all the guards were cheering except for the guard Spike had talked to before. "In fact I'll do it myself!" Freerunner grabbed a hand gun that was in the pouch of a guardsman and got comfortable with the weapon. While this was happening everyone watched in horror as they were about to witness the death of a very close friend; Sweetie Belle on the other hand was trying to get past the guards that blocked the entrance.

Spike felt his legs get kicked out from under him and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up to be face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Freerunner stop this madness!" Spike looked to his right where Sparkplug was being held. He looked back at Freerunner who was now looking at Sparkplug "but why, this is fun." "How many must die for you to understand what you're doing is wrong." "Oh, I don't know…a couple hundred" he said in a very sarcastic tone. "Think about it…would Firefly want you to do this?" Freerunner's facial expression went from a very smug look to a furious look. "How would you know what she wanted? Let's not forget what I did to your son, unless you would like to lose your life the same way." Sparkplug was now even angrier than Freerunner "have you no remorse?" Freerunner had the smirk on his face for making Sparkplug seething with rage "and why should I care?" "Because he was your nephew!"

At this time a million questions where zipping through Spike's mind. _Who was Firefly, are they really brothers, am I really about to die? _Freerunner turned his attention back to Spike making sure his cape caught some wind with a *flap*. "I don't have time for this; I have an execution to get on with." Time slowed down as Freerunner walked towards him. Spike soon found himself face to face with the same gun barrel as before. He looked over to his friends to see their eyes red and puffy from tears. He heard the cock of the gun. He looked at Sweetie Belle who had stopped struggling so she could see what Spike was about to say. Spike felt a single tear fall down his face while he lipped the words "_I love you". _He heard Sparkplug yelling at Freerunner to stop and finally…

*Bang*


End file.
